Round V
Round V of the Liar Game Tournament is the final game of the tournament and is hosted by Artier, the CEO of the LGT Office. It is a team game, like Round III and Revival Round II. It is held at a former high class hotel. Participants include winners from Round IV and Revival Round III. Rules The fifth round is a team game. First, everyone is assigned a player number. The players are assigned a number through a game called Collective Ghostleg Lottery. Collective Ghostleg Lottery First, every player is given a tablet and they must authorize themselves by letting the tablet scan their fingerprint, much like is Revival Round III. Then the screen will show a grid, and each player must pick 10 places to put a horizontal bar (leg) between two vertical bars. After placing 10 legs, the player must choose where to start. Once every player has done this, the computer combines every players' 10 legs and this is how players are assigned a number. Afterwards, all the players need to split into teams of four. This is achieved through a game called Human Auction. Human Auction Human Auction runs much like a normal auction, where players use money in their possession to bid on other players they wish to team up with in the final game. Human Auction aims to split the players into four teams of four per team. Players take turns, in order of their player number assigned from the Collective Ghostleg Lottery, to stand at the front and allow all other participants to bid on them. Whoever wins the bid will team up with the person they bid on. When teams consist of two or three players, the team may combine their collective total money in the possession of each individual and use this to bid on others. The order of which players stand up fron to be bid on is from the smallest to largest player number. When every player has stood up at the front once, the cycle is repeated five times, or until everyone has been bid on. After the teams are assigned, the four teams proceed onto the main game of the fifth round, called The Records of the Four Kingdoms. The Records of the Four Kingdoms In this game, there are four kingdoms that battle each other in a rocky, four-cornered arena. The four kingdoms are called: Shu, Wei, Wu and Wo. Each kingdom occupies one corner of the arena, and the corner is deemed their territory. Each kingdom has 100 Live Points, and the aim of the game is to attack to other kingdoms and deplete their Live Points down to zero. There may only be one winner, and therefore the other three kingdoms must lose. Players Players in order of player number assigned in the Collective Ghostleg Lottery: #Kashiki Yuuya #Shima Takahiro (Young Jump) #Yokoya Norihiko #Kusano Koutarou (Pineapple) #Kanzaki Nao #Wada Tatsuji (Middle-Aged Freelancer) #Murata Makoto (Afro) #Nagaoka Yoshito (Nose) #Ootsuka Eiichi (Forelock) #Ikezawa Teppei (Fatso) #Sakuma Kanichi #Takashima Katsushi #Ishikawa Yukihito (Cap & Beard) #Ikezoe Kenji (Bleached Ponytail) #Kaneko Mizuki (Sickly) #Tajima Kakeru (Brows) #Kido Masayoshi (Grumpy Face) #Shimura Akira (Shades) #Akiyama Shinichi